It may be desirable for a user to control a system using data input gloves. For example, a user may manipulate virtual reality objects in a virtual reality system using data input gloves.
It can be challenging to incorporate electrical components into a fabric-based item such as gloves. As a result, it may be difficult to satisfactorily incorporate sensors and other components into data input gloves. Data input gloves may not be sufficiently comfortable when worn or may not be sufficiently accurate when used to control a system.